Rubik
by SoraNarukami13
Summary: Rubik, sebuah benda kotak penuh warna yang menyatukan dua insan. Setiap kenangan yang berada di dalamnya akan keluar kembali bersama waktu yang terus berjalan. sebuah cerita singkat tentang Naruto dan gadis pencinta teka-teki dan rubik.


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), menyebabkan gejala pusing, mual, keinginan untuk memukul author, berteriak, dan sebagainya.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk di perkarangan lantai dua sebuah villa. Mata birunya bergerak kesana-kemari melihat pemandangan yang disajikan di depannya. Hembusan angin pegunungan yang lembut membuatnya tidak ingin pergi dari sana.

"Naruto! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan memegang suatu benda yang tidak ia ketahui di tangannya. Dia menaikan alisnya penasaran akan benda itu.

"Apa itu?" Dia langsung bertanya kepada anak yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Bukannya menjawab, anak itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ini-" anak perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya yang membawa benda itu ke depan wajah Naruto yang menoleh kepadanya. "-aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi benda ini terlihat bagus. Lihat! Banyak sekali warnanya!" Anak tersebut menjelaskannya dengan suara yang gembira.

Naruto memperhatikan benda yang berada di tangan temannya itu. Benda itu berbentuk kubus dengan sembilan kotak di setiap sisinya. Kotak-kotak tersebut memiliki enam warna. Merah, hijau, biru, oranye, kuning, dan putih.

"Coba aku pinjam." Naruto mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikannya lebih lanjut. Ternyata benda itu bisa diputar sehingga kotak-kotak berwarnanya juga bergerak. "Sepertinya warnanya belum tersusun ya?" katanya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menggerakan benda itu.

"Lagipula Sara, kamu dapat ini dari mana? Kamu tidak mencurinya kan?"

"Enak saja!" Anak disampingnya, Sara, mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku menemukannya saat mengikuti _Tou-san_ ke gudang!"

"Ooooh."

Sara memperhatikan muka Naruto yang terlihat serius dengan benda di tangannya. Jari-jari kecilnya terus menggerakan benda itu tanpa berhenti.

"Menarik kan?" Sara mengayunkan kaki kecilnya sambil melihat Naruto yang sudah selesai mengutak-atik benda itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata anak di sampingnya.

"Apa kamu menanyakan kepada orangtuamu nama benda ini?" Sara mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu saja!" Dia kemudian mengambil benda itu dari tangan Naruto dan mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Namanya rubik!"

* * *

Bel yang menandakan waktu berakhirnya sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Banyak murid yang sudah meninggalkan sekolah, entah pulang ke rumah atau pergi bermain bersama teman.

Di atap sekolah, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan rubik ditangannya. Jemarinya bergerak dengan cepat memutar kotak-kotak warna dalam rubik. Kurang dari satu menit kemudian rubik yang sudah selesai berada ditangannya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum senang melihat hasilnya. Dia menaruh rubik itu di sampingnya dan mengambil rubik yang berbentuk limas dari dalam tasnya. Dalam hitungan detik dia kembali terlarut dalam permainan yang menguras otak itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan dingin yang menusuk di pipinya. Secara reflek dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari benda apapun itu. Kemudian dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum tanpa dosa kepadanya sambil memegang kaleng minuman yang masih dingin.

"Naru! Jangan ngagetin gitu dong!" Perempuan itu mengelus pipinya yang masih dingin karena bersentuhan dengan kaleng minuman. Laki-laki yang menjadi pelakunya hanya tertawa dan duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf maaf. Habisnya kamu serius banget keliatannya, aku jadi pengen ngisengin kamu." Naruto meminta maaf kepada perempuan di sampingnya. Sayangnya perempuan tersebut memalingkan mukanya yang mengkerut kesal.

"Sara, maafin dong. Ini aku bawakan _Cappucino_ kalengan kesukaan kamu." Dia mengangkat tangannya menunjukan salah satu kaleng minuman yang dibawanya. Sara yang mendengar itu langsung mengambilnya dan tersenyum manis kearah Naruto. "Oke aku maafin!" ucapnya lalu membuka kaleng minuman itu dengan senang.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Sudah empat tahun mereka menjalin hubungan tetapi dia masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sara. Moodnya selalu berubah setiap detik.

Mata laki-laki itu melihat wajah Sara yang sekarang sudah kembali memainkan rubiknya. Setiap kali dia memandang wajah itu, entah kenapa dia selalu merasa nyaman,

"Kamu masih mainin rubik?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Hampir semua rubik sudah pernah aku selesaikan!" katanya bangga sambil menaruh rubik limasnya yang sudah selesai dan mengambil rubik biasa yang tadi ditaruhnya.

"Ckckck orang jenius dan mainannya."

Sara mendelik kearahnya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari laki-laki yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada pelajaran MIPA." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi entah kenapa," suara perempuan disampingnya membuat dia berhenti tertawa."Aku paling suka dengan rubik ini!" Sara mengangkat rubik biasa itu ke atas dan memperhatikannya dengan senyum.

Seringai jahil muncul di wajah Naruto. "Bukannya aku yang paling kamu suka?"

"Ihh apaan sih!" Sara merasa wajahnya memanas dan memukul pelan pundak Naruto yang sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hahahaha, lagian kamu kenapa suka banget sama rubik sih?"

Sara tersenyum ke arah Naruto lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya. "Karena rubik itu seperti hidup." Dia merasakan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pundaknya. "Terlihat mudah untuk dilakukan tetapi sebenarnya sangat sulit. Kita harus menemukan 'kunci'nya untuk melakukannya dengan benar."

"Kunci?"

Sara mengangguk. "Kunci dari rubik adalah rumusnya. Sedangkan kunci dari hidup adalah tujuan hidup itu sendiri." Dia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke depan Naruto. "Kalau kamu, apa tujuan hidup kamu Naru?" Tanyanya seraya membalikkan badan agar bisa melihat Naruto.

Naruto memegang dahunya seperti orang berpikir. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di otaknya.

"Kalau tujuanku untuk menikahimu nanti bagaimana?" Naruto menyeringai saat melihat muka kekasihnya memerah untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau begituuu….." Sara berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Naruto. "Tujuanku adalah membuatmu berhasil!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu. Perlahan rona merah mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Padahal dia yang ingin menggodanya tetapi akhirnya malah dia yang kena.

"Ayo pulang!"

Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya terpaku pada Sara yang sedang membereskan tasnya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, dia terpesona pada orang di depannya.

Sayangnya, itu hari terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah.

* * *

Naruto berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa kali dia menabrak orang dan diberi sumpah serapah, tetapi dia terus berlari dan menghiraukan semuanya. Di kepalanya sekarang hanya ada satu hal. Sara.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto masih mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal hingga ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung. Di ponselnya, tertulis nama ' _Ibu Sara_ '. Ada apa ibunya Sara menelpon dirinya? Entah kenapa, firasatnya menjadi tidak enak. Tanpa berlama-lama, dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Nak Naruto…."_ Dia mendengar suara ibunya Sara terisak-isak di sebrang sana. Hatinya makin gelisah.

"Iya kenapa _Baa-san_?"

" _Sara nak…. Sara…."_ Naruto semakin gelisah saat mendengar nama orang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

"Sa-Sara kenapa tante?"

" _Dia pingsan,*hiks*, sekarang sedang di rumah sakit. Tolong kesini Nak Naruto, ada yang ingin Baa-san beritahu."_

Hatinya seakan ingin keluar dari badannya. Sara pingsan? Karena apa? Padahal kemarin mereka berdua masih bercanda di atap sekolah.

Naruto segera berlari menuju satu-satunya rumah sakit yang ada di kota itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan teman-temannya yang khawatir.

Sekarang, dia berada di depan sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Matanya menangkap ayahnya Sara sedang menenangkan istrinya yang menangis. Perlahan, dia mendekati mereka berdua.

"Nak Naruto…" ucap ayahnya Sara saat dia sudah berada di dekatnya. "Ada yang ingin kami beritahu kepadamu."

Naruto mengangguk mendengarkan. Sungguh, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa apapun yang dikatakan pria di depannya, itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kondisi anak kami semakin memburuk." Pria itu memasang ekspresi sedih. "Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah pingsan seperti ini."

"Tunggu sebentar," potong Naruto cepat. "Dia sakit apa? Sara tidak pernah memberitahu kepadaku kalau dia sedang sakit."

"Dia menderita tumor otak." Jawab pria itu lemah.

Badan Naruto melemas seketika. "Bohong kan?" Dia tidak menyangka Sara yang selama ini begitu ceria mempunyai penyakit yang begitu ganas. "Ini bohong kan?" Tangis ibu Sara semakin keras dan suaminya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki di depannya.

Dia terduduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan rumah sakit. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Dia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan orang tua Sara. Saat ini dia perlu waktu untuk menerima hal ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Dari sana keluar seorang dokter perempuan dengan dua orang perawat mendampinginya.

"Ada keluarga dari saudari Sara?" tanyanya kepada mereka bertiga. Orang tua Sara segera berjalan mendekat ke dokter itu.

"Dia sekarang sudah sadar. Tolong sa-" Ucapan dokter itu terpotong saat Naruto langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar pasien. "Hei jangan berla-" "Tidak apa dok." Ayah Sara menahan dokter itu yang akan memarahi Naruto. Sang dokter hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menjelaskan keadaan Sara kepada orang tuanya.

Saat Naruto memasuki kamar itu, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah kekasihnya yang sedang memandang keluar jendela sambil memegang sebuah rubik. Dia meringis sedih melihat Sara yang sekarang terkulai lemas di kasur rumah sakit.

"Sara…"

Perempuan itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Bibirnya tersenyum lemah melihat kekasihnya datang menjenguknya.

"Naru…"

Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi dekat kasur yang ditiduri Sara. Matanya memandang ke samping, tidak berani menatap kekasihnya.

"Jangan berwajah sedih begitu. Mukamu tidak cocok untuk memasang ekspresi seperti itu." Sara mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Keheningan tercipta di ruangan itu selama beberapa itu.

"Sejak kapan?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Sejak kapan kau terkena penyakit ini?"

"Sudah sejak SMP."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Orang di depannya sudah terkena penyakit mematikan sejak SMP dan dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya?

"Sudah kubilang jangan memasang wajah sedih. Aku masih bisa sembuh kok."

"Benarkah?" Dia mengangguk pelan. Tangannya menjulurkan sebuah rubik ke arah Naruto. "Aku akan di operasi satu bulan lagi. Sampai aku sembuh, tolong jaga rubik ini."

"Janji kamu akan sembuh?"

"Janji!"

Naruto menerima rubik itu dalam diam. Di dalam hatinya, dia juga berjanji akan memberikan dukungan kepada perempuan di depannya untuk sembuh.

Selama sebulan, dia tidak pernah absen mengunjungi Sara tiap hari. Terkadang dia membawa barang, entah itu bunga, buku, buah-buahan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Selama sebulan itu juga, banyak yang berubah pada penampilan Sara. Yang paling mencolok adalah kepalanya yang dulu ditumbuhi rambut merah panjang yang indah sekarang menjadi botak.

Akhirnya, hari dimana operasi dilakukan tiba. Naruto memandang kekasihnya yang sedang dibawa ke ruang operasi. Dia terus berdoa agar operasi berjalan dengan baik.

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Pengangkatan tumor dari otaknya berhasil. Tetapi karena tumornya sudah menyebar, nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di kamarnya. Tangannya menggerakkan rubik pemberian Sara dengan cekatan. Walaupun begitu, matanya hanya memandang kosong rubik tersebut. Seakan dirinya bukan lagi manusia yang memiliki jiwa.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti memainkan rubik itu. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi sedih yang begitu mendalam.

"Kenapa…."

Air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Padahal kau sudah janji….. tapi kenapa….." isaknya sedih.

Air matanya perlahan jatuh mengenai rubik yang dipegangnya. Dia menangis dalam diam selama beberapa menit dengan mata tertutup.

Saat dia membuka matanya, dia menatap heran rubik yang dipegangnya. lapisan warnanya terlihat terkelupas karena terkena air matanya.

Dengan cepat dia memeriksa rubik itu. Ternyata, rubik itu telah dilapisi dengan kertas berwarna serupa untuk menutupi tulisan yang ada di sana.

Dengan cepat, dia membuka semua lapisan dan menemukan rubik itu telah ditulis dengan beberapa huruf walaupun masih acak karena belum tersusun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera menyelesaikan rubik itu. Setelah beberapa menit, dia akhirnya selesai dan menemukan satu buah kata.

 _B O N_

 _! G_

 _R A K_

Naruto memandang rubik itu bingung. Apa maksud tulisan itu?

'Mungkin maksudnya bongkar. Baiklah aku akan membongkar rubik ini'

Cukup sulit bagi Naruto untuk membongkar rubik itu karena dia tidak tahu caranya. Dia hanya pernah sekali melihat Sara membongkar banyak sekali rubik untuk disatukan menjadi rubik tiga warna.

Akhirnya setelah mengambil pisau dan mencongkel rubik itu, dia berhasil membongkar rubik itu. Didalamnya ternyata ada sebuah kertas yang dilipat sedemikian rupa hingga muat di sana.

Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

" _Kepingan pertama berada di sangkar sang burung. Tempat dia beristirahat saat bulan bersinar. Terletak di belakang waktu yang terus beputar."_

Naruto kembali membaca kertas itu berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas. Kenapa Sara harus menyukai teka-teki, sekarang dia yang kesusahan.

'Baiklah mari kita berpikir.' Batin Naruto sambil membersihkan bekas air mata yang berada di wajahnya.

'Tempatnya di sangkar burung. Sangkar itu adalah rumah burung, mungkin yang dia maksud di rumahnya. Bulan melambangkan malam, berarti tempat beristirahat saat malam di rumah, yaitu….. di kamarnya!' Naruto segera berganti baju dan berjalan keluar rumah. Tujuannya sekarang adalah melihat kamar Sara.

* * *

Rumah Naruto dengan rumah Sara tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah berjalan lima belas menit, Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Siapa?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan.

"Naru _Nii-san_? Ada apa?"

Naruto memandang adik perempuan Sara. Wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip, bahkan Naruto pernah salah saat mereka berdua berdampingan.

"Maaf, apa _Nii-san_ bisa ke kamar Sara? Ada beberapa hal yang mau aku periksa."

Perempuan itu memandang Naruto sebentar, lalu mempersilahkan dia masuk. Naruto yang sudah diizinkan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sara.

Setelah berada di kamar itu, dia melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan nostalgia. Dulu dia sering diajak kemari untuk mengajari Sara pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti ataupun sekedar bermain.

'Jadi….' Dia mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi teka-teki tadi dan membacanya lagi. Kemudia dia melihat kamar itu dengan teliti. 'Dimana _"kepingan pertama"_ itu?' pikirnya.

Raka kembali membaca kertas itu dengan seksama. ' _Di belakang waktu yang terus berputar._ Apa maksudnya?' Dia akhirnya berjalan mengelingi kamar itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dimaksud kertas tersebut.

Sudah lima belas menit dia mencarinya, tapi belum membuahkan hasil. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di kasur milik Sara sambil berpikir.

"Haaah….. apa sebaiknya aku menyerah? Tapi sekarang masih pagi." ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi.

"Tunggu…. jam… waktu….. itu dia!" Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kursi dan mencoba mengambil jam dinding yang ada disana. Jika dia benar, maka seharusnya benda yang dimaksud berada di sana.

"Ternyata benar." Naruto mengambil sebuah amplop yang kecil ditempel di belakang jam itu. Setelah mengembalikan jamnya ke tempat semula. Dia membuka amplop itu.

Sekarang, ditangannya ada satu kunci kecil dan sebuah kertas yang dilipat. Naruto langsung membuka kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

' _Kepingan kedua berada di atas langit. Dimana mata bisa memandang seluruh dunia. Tempat dua insan bercanda tawa.'_

"Teka-teki lagi…." Keluhnya kesal.

Naruto kembali merenung sambil memegang dua benda tadi. 'Di atas langit pasti hanya kiasan. Mungkin artinya berada di tempat yang tinggi. Mata memandang dunia berarti tempat dimana bisa melihat pemandangan dengan jelas. Dua insan bercanda tawa sepertinya tempat orang biasa berpacaraan. Tapi bukannya itu banyak?'

Matanya memandang sebuah kunci yang berada di tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa sepertinya dia pernah melihat kunci itu. Tapi dimana?

'Kunci ini….' Laki-laki itu tersentak saat menyadari kunci yang dipegangnya. 'Ini kunci duplikat pintu menuju atap sekolah! Berarti,' Naruto kembali membaca kertas yang berada di tangan kirinya. 'tempat dua insan berarti tempat kami berdua menghabiskan waktu!'

Naruto memasukkan dua benda itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Setelah dia berpamitan kepada keluarga Sara, di berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, dia berakhir di sini. Naruto menatap dengan tatapan kosong ke sekolahnya yang sekarang ditutup.

Entah karena terlalu banyak pikiran atau apa, dia melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa sekolahnya tidak dibuka saat liburan. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya dia harus memanjat sekolahnya sendiri.

Satu jam lamanya dia mencoba memasuki sekolah itu. Walaupun badannya sedikit sakit karena beberapa kali terjatuh, dia berhasil sampai ke atap sekolah.

Kenangan tentang dirinya dan Sara kembali berputar di otaknya. Matanya seakan melihat dirinya dan kekasihnya itu bercanda dan menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Naruto menepis kenangan-kenangan itu dari pikirannya. Sekarang dia dalam perjalanan mencari sesuatu dan dia harus fokus untuk itu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Atap sekolah hanya seperti ruangan kosong, seharusnya dia bisa menemukan sesuatu.

Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak di dekat pagar pembatas. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera mengambilnya dan membukanya saat itu juga.

"Sebuah foto…." Naruto bergumam seraya mengambil benda yang berada di dalam kotak itu.

Di tangan Naruto sekarang terlihat sebuah foto pemandangan yang begitu indah. Sepertinya itu diambil di sebuah pegunungan atau bukit.

"Ah." Matanya melihat sebuah tulisan yang berada di balik foto itu.

' _Kepingan terakhir berada di tempat semua bermula. Dimana alam membentang luas. Tempat tangan-tangan kecil pertama kali memegang kotak penuh warna.'_

Naruto mendengus setelah membacanya. Dia sudah mengira akan diberikan teka-teki lagi. Bahkan untuk yang satu ini dia bisa langsung menebaknya. Dia tersenyum lalu kembali pulang ke rumah. Dia harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk mengambil _'kepingan terakhir'._

* * *

Naruto perlahan turun dari taksi. Setelah membayar, dia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya bernostalgia. Di depannya kini ada sebuah villa. Villa yang sama dengan yang keluarga Naruto dan Sara kunjungi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan, seakan ingin menikmati suasana sejuk yang disajikan oleh tempat itu. Tangannya menekan bel pintu satu kali. Setelah bertanya kepada orang-orang di sekitar sini tadi, villa ini sekarang menjadi rumah satu keluarga.

"Ya, ingin mencari siapa?"

Seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya muncul dari balik pintu. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kalau dia bingung. Mungkin karena dia tidak mengenal orang di depannya.

"Emm aku ingin bertanya. Apa dulu ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang menitipkan sesuatu disini? Namanya Sara, dia mungkin seumuran dengan kamu." Naruto langsung bertanya ke intinya. Jika dia salah, dia harus memulai lagi dari awal.

"Hmmmm." Perempuan itu berusaha mengingat. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak dan memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan teliti.

"Apa kamu yang bernama Naruto?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Benar itu saya."

Perempuan itu mengangguk mendengarnya. "Ikuti aku." ucapnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto.

Naruto memandang bagian dalam villa tersebut dengan senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajahnya. Tempat itu tidak berubah sama sekali walaupun sepuluh tahun telah berlalu.

Memori-memori akan masa lalu mulai berputar. Dia mengingat dulu dia sering berlarian kemana-mana. Bersembunyi di perapian karena memecahkan gelas, tidur di sofa karena kelelahan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia tertawa kecil saat ingat dia pernah menjahili Sara dengan kecoa mainan.

Semua itu terlihat dengan jelas di mata Naruto. Seakan dia menonton segala sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti perempuan di depannya yang membawanya ke tempat yang familiar untuknya.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu."

Naruto hanya menurutinya. Dia duduk di satu-satunya sofa panjang di perkarangan yang terletak di lantai dua villa itu. Dia ingat kursi ini. Ini kursi yang sama dengan yang didudukinya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Perempuan tadi kembali dan duduk di samping Naruto. Dia memberikan dua benda yang dibawanya kepada laki-laki disampingnya.

"Aku diminta untuk memberikan ini kepada orang bernama Naruto. Sara adalah orang yang menyenangkan, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya. Itu juga salah satu alasan dia menyukai Sara.

Sekarang, di tangan Naruto sudah ada _'kepingan terakhir'_.

Sebuah rubik yang sudah usang dan sebuah perekam suara.

"Putarlah disini. Aku juga penasaran apa isinya." celetuk perempuan disampingnya. Naruto yang sudah sama penasarannya menekan tombol mulai dan menaruhnya di meja.

' _Tes tes. Apa sudah menyala?'_

Sebuah suara yang tak asing memasuki telinga Naruto. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba muncul saat mendengar suara Sara yang sekarang tidak bisa ia dengar lagi.

' _Baiklah sepertinya sudah. Selamat Naru kamu berhasil memecahkan semua teka-teki yang aku buat! Pasti itu semua mudah buatmu yang selalu peringkat pertama di sekolah kan? Kau tahu, susah untuk membuat itu semua! Aku bahkan butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk mendapatkan ide ini.'_

Naruto tertawa mendengar curhatan Sara. Dia akui teka-teki buatannya luamayan sulit. Apalagi dia harus memanjat sekolah agar mendapatkan bendanya.

' _Saat kamu mendengar ini, kemungkinan aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu di sana. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sejak awal tentang penyakitku. Aku tidak ingin kamu khawatir.'_

Naruto tersenyum sedih saat mendengarnya. Sekali lagi dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa perempuan itu telah tiada.

' _Harusnya kamu mendapat sebuah rubik bersamaan dengan rekaman ini. Itu rubik yang pertama kali aku temukan sepuluh tahun di villa. Kamu ingat kan? Awas saja kalau lupa.'_

Tangannya perlahan mengambil rubik yang terlihat sangat usang. Matanya menatap rubik itu dengan pandangan sedih.

' _Aku ingin kamu menyimpan rubik itu untukku. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku sebentar lagi akan pergi. Tolong jaga baik-baik rubik itu ya!'_

Naruto menutup matanya. Menahan semua air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya.

' _Sebenarnya masih banyaaaaak yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu. Tapi aku sadar kalau waktuku tidak lama lagi. Karena itu, jika aku pergi, tetaplah hidup dengan melihat ke depan oke? Jangan menyusulku terlalu cepat! Jika kau merasa gagal atau tidak ada yang mendukungmu, jadikan rubik itu pengingat bahwa aku selalu mendukungmu dari tempat yang sangat jauh.'_

Tangan Naruto menggenggam kuat rubik yang dia pegang, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Perempuan disebelahnya hanya bisa menatapnya penuh simpati.

' _Terakhir, aku ingin memberitahukan ini. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, aku selalu mencintaimu. Selama tinggal Naru, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di atas sana.'_

Dan akhirnya rekaman itu selesai, diikuti tangisan Naruto yang sudah tak terbendung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
